Julie on the Run
by obsessive360
Summary: Seq. to NWT. Julie ran to New York in order to save her sister's lives. What could possobly go wrong? Oh right, she's with Cullens. Summery sucks, story is way better and is real fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Julie Goldenburg sat down at a table in a small half empty dinner. She hadn't a clue as to why she was eating lunch, when she should be running for her life.

"Masen, let's just go." She whined.

"No, Julie, we have to. Alice's orders." Masen Hale replied.

He was her friend. They had so much in common and had so many differences at the same time. They were both smart and loved to read poetry. On the other hand, she was a mere 4 foot 10. Masen was 6 foot 3. Her, short, dark and spiky hair, was the complete opposite of his dark blonde curls.

The waitress came to take their orders and let out a gasp.

"Julie Josaphine Goldenburg, you are as pixyish as ever!" she said.

"Jennifer Sabrina Dawson, I'd thought it impossible to see you again!" Julie told the Small blonde in front of her.

"Well me being kidnapped is long behind us!" she said.

" You were kidnapped! By who?" Julie asked.

" Tell you later, sprite. I've got tables to wait." She said.

" So, garden salad for my little sprite, and for you three?" Jennifer said.

"Nothing for us. Julie was hungry so we stopped." Alice said.

"If I put you and Julie side by side, I'd say you two were twins!" Jennifer said.

"Jen, just go on and wait your tables!" Julie laughed.

"Three people took me. Two men and a woman. James, Luraunt, and Victoria." Jen said.

If Alice and Jasper could have gotten paler then they would have.

"Jazzy, call dad and get him, mom, Em, Rose, and Rozz on a plane to NYC, A.S.A.P.!" said Alice.

" Done, he wants me to go to NYC now, so Masen can drive Julie's car, I'll take his. They'll be there in thirty-six hours. A day and a half is all the time we have." He answered her.

"You have a car! What type is it?" Jen asked coming back with Julie's salad.

"It's a Porsche. Alice has one that is identical to it." Julie said.

"Bye you three. Masen, be the gentleman, please." Jasper said.

" Bye, Jasper, call Alice A.S.A.P., or else I'll be your worst nightmare!" Julie said.

Alice smiled as he walked away.

" Last time he left this place he was happy instead of worried." Alice said.

" What are you talking about, Alice?" Julie said.

"I'll tell you the story." Alice said, " Well back in 1863…"

A/N: How did you like that?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

" **In 1863, Jasper served in the Confederate Army. The coven that changed him was very different from us in their dietary habits. They fed off humans. Jasper became depressed over his way of life and sought something better. His search led him to me in 1948, which in turn led us to Carlisle in 1950. Jasper had the most difficult time with the lifestyle set by Carlisle. He avoided contact with humans, as he was more tempted to drink from them. Going to school was a difficult task, but he did it for me. " Alice said, "I was put into in a mental asylum because of my ability to have visions. There I was the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting me simply because another vampire desired me. Once it was clear to him that James was after me, he, the vampire who worked in the asylum, freed me and changed me before James could kill me. James killed the other vampire instead. I had no memory of these events and was left to find my own way. I found out about it not too long ago, just a few years ago. I saw Jasper in a vision. He was searching for someone and I provided him with what he was looking for. We found each other in 1948 and by 1950 we had found Carlisle with more help from my visions. We have been members of the family ever since." She finished with a smile.**

"**We have been officially married all of twice. We thought once was enough, but Masen, Luke, and Rozz changed that." Alice added after a minute of silence.**

"**How did they change that?" Julie asked.**

" **In Paris, France there is a fountain that grants wishes. It sees your inner most dream and grants it. I sat buy this fountain and I felt nauseous. I thought that we couldn't get sick, so when Jasper and I returned from Paris, we talked to Carlisle. He ran some tests and the Volturi were amazed when they found out. I was the first of our kind to be a full vampire and to have a vampire pregnancy. The Volturi were so mad that they tried to kidnap and destroy me. We killed one of them and the rest fled back to Volterra. 4.5 months later I had triplets. I let Rosalie help name them. The girl was named Roslynn, the boy with blackish hair was named Lucas, and the eldest of all three, with his dark blonde curls, was named Masen." Alice said, looking over at Masen.**

**Julie's eyes widened as she heard these words.**

" **Roslynn means _Fair Rose_, so Rosalie said ' Roses mean beauty, and she is basically that so that is her name.' I agreed with her. Lucas means _Light__, _so Rosalie said ' He is smart that it shall be his name'. I named Masen all by myself. It means hard worker." Alice said.**

**  
" Our middle names are Louisiana, Whitlock, and Blake. Roslynn Louisiana Hale, Lucas Blake Hale, and Masen Whitlock Hale were the names given to us at birth. Because we don't age we have to change our names often." Masen said.**

" **Whitlock means Blonde, Louisiana is between Texas and Mississippi where Jasper and I are from, and Blake means Dark, fair haired." Alice added.**

"**Wow, I never thought about that being a possibility." Julie said.**

"**Anything is possible." Masen said. **

" **What about the others in your family?" Julie asked.**

" **Just name some one and listen." Alice said.**

" **Carlisle." Julie said. **

"**The son of an Anglican pastor, Carlisle was raised during a time of religious persecution. His father led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires all in the name of ridding the world of evil. As his father grew older, Carlisle was placed in charge of the raids. Carlisle wasn't as enthusiastic about killing as his father was, but he was clever enough to discover a coven of true vampires living in the sewers of the city. He set a trap for the vampires and chased one down. Carlisle believes that the vampire was actually too hungry to run and consciously decided to attack. The vampire fell on Carlisle and left him bleeding in the streets after killing two other men and taking off with a third. Knowing how his father would react, Carlisle crawled into a cellar and buried himself in rotting potatoes for the three days of the change. When he emerged, he was a vampire. At first he tried to destroy himself by jumping from great heights or drowning in the ocean. Somehow, he was so repelled by what he was that he resisted feeding off of humans. He even tried to kill himself with starvation. Eventually the thirst was too powerful and he attacked a herd of passing deer. He found that living off of the blood of animals could sustain his life and was infinitely more humane than taking the life of a human. Over the course of two centuries, he developed a sort of immunity to the scent of human blood and was able to become a medical doctor. Carlisle was studying in Italy when he met a coven of vampires called the Volturi that seemed more civilized and educated than those he was familiar with in England. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the three vampires that inspired some of the works of Solimena. Even though they were refined, they persisted in trying to persuade Carlisle to drink from humans. Naturally, he refused. In 1911 he was working in Columbus, Ohio, where he treated a happy and beautiful young girl by the name of Esme Platt for a broken leg. Shortly there after, he moved on to Chicago." Alice said.**

"**Esme next." Julie said.**

"**In 1911, Esme broke her leg falling out of a tree she'd climbed. Her family lived on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus. The local doctor was away, and it was after dark by the time they got her to the small hospital in Columbus. A Dr. Cullen treated her. It was his last month in town. She never got over the experience. Esme was the last of her friends to marry. She was thinking of moving West to be a schoolteacher, but her father didn't think it was respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds. The son of a family friend, a man with good prospects, wanted to marry her, and her father pressured her to accept. She was indifferent towards Charles Evenson, but not opposed to him. She married him in 1917 at the age of 22, and quickly found that this had been a bad decision. Charles's public face was very different from his private face; he abused her. Her parents counseled her to be a good wife and keep quiet. When he was drafted to fight in WW1, it was a huge relief to her. When he came back in 1919, it was terrifying. Shortly after his return, Esme discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy was Esme's catalyst to escape. She couldn't let a child be brought into that home. She ran away in 1920 to live with a second cousin in Milwaukee, and then moved further north when word of her whereabouts leaked to her parents. She blended in easily, pretending to be one of the many war widows. She taught school in a small community outside Ashland. When her baby died in 1921 from a lung infection just a few days after he was born, she had nothing left. She had no idea that Carlisle was working in the little hospital in Ashland when she jumped off the cliff outside the town. Carlisle remembered her, of course, as the happy girl she had been at sixteen. He didn't want her to die so he saved her. When she opened her eyes, in all that pain, and saw the face that she'd never forgotten in a decade, she was relieved. She was not really that upset to find out she was a vampire, but she didn't take it as in stride as Emmett had. Still, she was happy to be with the man/vampire of her dreams. She did always have that maternal ache, and, as the physically oldest of the Cullen's, she fell into a mothering role." Alice said.**

"**Edward." Julie said.**

"**That story might take a while. How about we talk about it over a shopping trip once we're in New York City?" Alice said. **

"**Deal." Julie said.**

**They drove at top speed to NYC. They stopped only twice for gas and were there by nightfall. When they reached the apartment, Jasper was there with 5 others.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Alice, don't worry about it. They're all dead." Carlisle said.

" With that being said, Julie and I are leaving. We have to go shopping." Alice replied.

"Fine, if you need them, then I will send Rose, Rozz, and Emmett to you." Esme said.

They left at those words. Shortly after that, Julie and Alice left.

" We've been to everywhere in the city, Alice. We have 10 bags a piece plus Rosalie's birthday present. All that we have left is…" Julie said.

" Lets go get it." Alice said.

"Which one will it be?" a salesman asked.

"The C Class with the twin engine and beige interior" Julie said.

"Jazz will love it. I'll drive it back and you drive the Porsche." Alice said.

"OK, Alice. Can you tell me some of the others' stories now?" Julie said.

"Edward's human life in Chicago was fairly happy and uneventful. In September of 1918, the influenza epidemic hit, claiming the lives of both of Edward's parents and very nearly taking his own as well. His attending physician was Carlisle Cullen, who saved him by changing him into a vampire. It was Edward's mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a s way others could not and begged him to do it. Since that time, Edward has passed as Carlisle's adopted son or as the Esme's younger brother before the family grew to its current size. Then in 2005 Edward met Isabella Swan. Her blood "sang" for him and he became infatuated with her. She soon figured out his secret and accepted him as a vampire. They fell in love despite innumerable odds. When Bella became the victim of a tracker named James, Edward was forced to drink her blood to stop the venom form spreading through her system. Edward stayed with Bella until her disastrous 18th birthday party where he was forced to reconsider the future of her life with him. He decided that Bella would be better off living a normal life without him and left Forks along with his family. He spent his time tracking Victoria all around the southern United States and even ventured into Mexico and South America. When he was told that Bella was dead, he traveled to Italy with the intention of committing suicide. Bella and I arrived in Italy in time to stop him. He convinced the Volturi to let us all return to Forks with the promise that Bella would be made a vampire. After graduation, Edward proposed to Bella. Bella told Edward, that the time has come to enlist my help with their wedding. On their honeymoon, Bella got pregnant. Edward wanted her to have an abortion. Bella didn't. She asked Rosalie to help her out and it worked. Her daughter was born three days before her 19th birthday; her little Renesme Charlie Cullen was born. Moments after her birth, she met Jacob for the first time and he imprinted. This meant that he was her soul mate. The Volturi found out about her and almost ordered her to death. They didn't do that though. She grew too quickly for all of us. Within four years she was our age and stopped growing. She married Jacob soon after her 4th birthday. Jake loves Nessie. He gave her that nickname. Being half-human allowed her to have children. She had twins. The girl was Madelyn Erika Black. Her brother was Cameron Ambrose Black. Ambrose means immortal, by the way. Just like her mother, Nessie was changed into a full vampire just after the birth of her children, also by the venom of Edward." Alice said.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Julie said.

" I know it is. Some of the La Push wolves are our family. The Clearwaters are Bella's stepbrother and stepsister. Leah and Seth's mom, Sue Clearwater, married Bella's dad, Charlie, last year. Harry Clearwater died a few years ago. Jacob is Leah and Seth's Alfa, so when that happened, he went nuts. Part of his pack is his aunt and uncle." Alice said.

Once at home Alice got Jasper.

"Jazzy, this is for you." She told him.

Julie and Masen just watched his reaction.

"Oh my god, Alice are you serious?" he said, gaping at his present.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

" Yes I am. Julie and I thought about it and made it happen." Alice said.

"Wow! I love it. I haven't something that was mine since the motorcycle Edward gave me was stolen." Jasper said.

"Well this is not going to be stolen. I put an extremely loud alarm on it. Only the key chain is able turn it off and on." Julie said, tossing the keys to Jasper.

"Wow, Rosalie would love to talk to you. She and her cars are something no one will ever understand." Jasper said.

"School starts on Monday. What's our cover story without grandpa and grandma?" Masen asked.

"Alice and I…" Julie began.

"Are the Cullen twins. You are the…" Alice said.

" The Hale twins." Julie finished.

"OK then!" Jasper and Masen said together.

Monday morning arrived. Julie was up before Alice came into her room.

"Nice outfit, Julie. Twin stereotyping it appears." Alice said.

"I'll change out of this one. I like pink more that light blue anyway." Julie said.

She changed out of her light blue Donna Karen dress and put on a pink one. Her white denim DKNY half jacket, white tights, and white DKNY pumps matched perfectly with the pink dress she changed into.

"Pink and white for you and blue and black for me." Alice said.

"Princess Perky. We look great in designer clothes." Julie said with a smile.

"Only the unfashionable wear knock-offs." Alice said.

"We better hurry and get to school." Masen said.

"Might need these, smart one." Julie said, tossing him his keys.

"We're driving our own cars. Masen you and Juie are riding together." Alice said.

"Let's go get the day over with." Jasper said.

"When it's us vampires, we're always noticed on the first day." Alice said.

At school, things were looking normal to Alice, Jasper, and Masen. When they pulled into the parking lot, all eyes were on them.

The reception office was small with a gray haired old lady sitting behind a desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen; my sister and I are new here. We need our schedules." Alice replied, "We also need schedules for Jasper and Masen Hale."

She handed a schedule to each of them with a little yellow paper.

"Get all of your teachers to sign those and bring them back at the end of the day." She told them.

"Who has history first?" Alice asked.

All three of them answered "Me."

" Let's go then. We can compare schedules before class starts." Julie said.

Julie had every single class with Masen except for P.E. Alice was in that class with her. Jasper was in all of her classes too. They were all together in class except for PE.

" We sorta-kinda of are. It's just we're in guys PE while you two are in girls PE." Masen said.

Julie looked up at the board and let out an "ugh!"

"Civil War history! Lucky you, Jasper!" Julie said.

He just smirked.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in. He looked up and his eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You must be my four new students. Just let me sign those slips for you, and class will begin." he said.

Masen glanced over at Julie towards the end of class, and met her gaze.

"Are you wearing gold contacts, Pixie?" he asked her.

" I was hoping you'd notice. It's so I look more like Alice." she replied.

"Genius ideas and great things both come in small packages." he said, once out side of class.

She looked up at him and asked, " What do you mean?"

"I don't like you , Julie." Masen said.

"What are you talking about?" she replied.

"I don't like you because I...I...I love you." Masen said.

Julie blushed and giggled. Masen could feel something that he had never felt before. This felling was...love. The source of it seemed to be Julie. It clicked in his mind after a moments silence.

"Julie Cullen?" a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm Aden Thomas, would you like to go out with me this weekend?" the boy asked.

" Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Julie replied.

Aden walked off as Masen looked at Julie for an answer she knew he wanted.

"I had an advantage. I knew what you were about to ask me. Yes, I will." Julie said.

Masen smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her tiny figure and walked with her to math. The teacher had done much like their first. She went wide-eyed and signed their slips.

"Is this normal for you?" Julie asked.

"Yes it is. I hate school. There's more lust in here than in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Empathy is a pain in the butt!" Masen said.

"Well I have powers that I haven't even accessed yet!" she said.

"I remember that, Ms. turbo boost." Masen said.

Julie giggled and blushed. She remembered what Tabitha had said in the vision.

"Alice alert in 3...2..1." Julie said.

"They have started looking elsewhere for you and your sisters. Your contacts aren't enough to fool them. Here, were this." Alice said spraying Julie with a sweet, flowery, and fruity perfume.

"Her heart is still beating, Alice." Masen pointed out.

"Well, I might have plan. If we are confronted by them, then Julie can morph into Maddy. She's a half-breed, so she has a hart beat and smells like us." Alice replied.

"I haven't tapped into that power yet, Alice. You would not see if I had changed. Plus, Tabitha might detect us if I do." Julie said.

"I'll just watch out for them instead. Shopping after school and I'll have Masen let you copy his homework if we are out to late." Alice said.

"That's fine with me. Serenity hates shopping, so I'll need to buy her a whole new wardrobe, Samantha too." Julie said.

"Can I help you with that?" Alice asked.

"I'd be upset if you didn't, Ali." Julie said, using her special bff nickname for Alice.

"Thanks J.J." Alice said using _her _nickname for Julie.

Once PE came, Julie was as hyper as ever.

"Calm down, Pixie. Your like Alice at a shoe sale!" Masen teased.

"Shoe sales are of extream importance." Julie contested.

"Just calm down. I'll see you after class." Masen said.

"OK I will. Bye Masen. " Julie said.

After PE was over, Julie and Alice stood outside to wait for the boys.

A tall blonde walked upto them.

"Hi, I'm Bree Nicholes. Were did you buy those clothes?" she said,

"We pre-ordered them from the DKNY fall line-up." Alice said.

"Those can't be _real_ Donna Karen! That would cost a fortune." Bree replied.

"That we have. J.J. and I always shop for big designers like Versace, Dolce&Gabbana, and of corse Donna Karen!" Alice said perkily.

"Wow! Do you have your own cars?" Bree asked.

"We both have Porsche 911 Turbos in canary yellow." Julie said.

Bree's eyes widened. She had seen Masen and Jasper walking towards them.

"Jazzy! Masen!" Alice said without turning around to look.

"Calm down, Ali. We don't want _**anyone**_ as hyper as you are at the moment." Julie said.

"Bree, if you would just leave us alone, we would be more than happy." Julie said, sounding a bit cold.

Bree did not leave but moved closer. She smiled at Masen.

"Masen, is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Bree, that's me." Masen answered.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?" Bree asked.

"No, and for two reasons: I don't date sluts and I have a girlfriend." He said, taking Julies hand.

Bree huffed and walked off. Alice and Jasper looked curiously at Masen and Julie.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked.

"After first period. Are you mad?" Masen asked.

_A__**/**__N: Are they mad? Review and find out._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Of course not!" Alice chirped.

"I guess you're a lot like me Masen. Well, at least more than I thought." Jasper said.

"I'm riding with Julie. We'll be home later." Alice said.

"What did Jasper mean earlier?" Julie asked Alice.

"Masen, Lucas, and Rozz are a full vampires. Cameron and Maddy are half-breeds. They're all immortals, but Cam and Maddy are different. They are half vampire and half werewolf. Do you remember how Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was born?" Julie nodded,"Cameron has imprinted but Maddy hasn't. Cam imprinted on Samantha. I have a special nickname for him and that's Cammy. Only Nessie, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and I can call him that. We all have special nicknames in this family that Jacob has given us. Carlisle's is Doc, Esme's is Super Mom because she has 13 teenagers, Edward's is Eddie, Bella's is Bells, Rosalie's is Blondie, Emmett's is Big Guy, Jasper's is Major, mine is shared amongst Jacob and Nessie, Princess of Perky, Masen is JJ (Jasper Junior), Lucas's is Luke, Rozz's is Rosie Rozz, Cam's is Cam, Maddy's is Maddy. He gave Nessie her nickname but he calls her Nessa. He's called her that for about five years now. She was, technically, only 2 years old but looked 17. We think being an imprint caused her to age faster than a normal half-breed." Alice said.

"Stop avoiding my question." Julie said.

"Vampires and wolves have one similarity. We mate for life. When a vampire finds its mate, there is only one thing stronger, an imprint. Masen has found his mate. His mate is you, Julie. Jasper mated with a short and pixie like psychic. You already know that, but you don't know that because of being born a full vampire who could age rapidly and stop appearing to be about 18, Masen finished growing five months before Renesme had. Being Jasper's son and looking just like him, Masen passed for 20 and was drafted in the last few months soldiers were sent over seas. See any similarities yet?" Alice said.

"Pixies and Soldiers are the only one you mean. Jasper was in the Civil War, I got mad because he knew all of the answers to the quiz we had to take today. Remember that, Alice?" Julie said.

"Yes I do. Do you get flight sick, J.J.?" Alice replied.

Julie shook her head and smiled.

"Good, let's go to Bloomington, Minnesota!" Alice said with a smile.

"I love the Mall of America on cloudy days. I can actually go into the amusement park without exposing myself." Alice said.

"Later, now come on and help me out here." Julie said.

"We'll start with Under-Garments and work our way up." Alice said.

"And then we can go ride some rides. I want to go on Rock Bottom Plunge and the log shoot. I know that you want to go on those to." Julie said.

"We bought all of the UG's , now we must shop for night garments for you, Samantha, and Serenity." Alice said.

"Let's get to it, Ali!" Julie said.

"Which color would look best on Ren, Ali, white or pink?" J.J. asked, holding up two Chemises.

"White will, J.J." Alice answered.

"And what about Sam?"Julie asked

"Hers and yours are at Nordstrom." Alice said.

"Let's go then, Ali." Julie said.

"This one, in pink." J.J. said, holding up a On Gossamer 'Fabu-lace' Chemise.

"Yes." Ali answered, "Now, find yours."

"Found it!" J.J. cried, holding up a black DKNY Surplice Chemise.

"Now we must buy swim wear." Alice said.

"Serenity is getting this La Blanca by Rod Beattie 'Roman Holiday' Tankini, in red." Julie said.

"Samantha will look great at the pool party I see her going to. At that party, Cameron will ask her to be his girlfriend, officially that is." Alice said, holding up a BCBGMAXAZRIA 'Zigzag' Bikini.

"OK then, Ali. I don't think I'll need one." Julie replied.

"Yes you will. I see Bree and her friend Gabi Rhodes inviting us to a pool party, just so they can prank us and try to steal our guys." Alice said.

"Good luck getting Jasper. You two are married, for Pete's Sake!" Julie giggled.

"Masen won't ever go out with any other girl but you. Can I help with your wedding when the time comes?!" Alice said, begging for the last part.

" I'd be upset if you didn't, Ali. It will be very weird once my bff in my mother-in-law." Julie said with a giggle.

"Nothing in our family is normal. My niece, nephew, great niece and great nephew look as old as me. My father for all intense and purposes is technically 341. I have a _real normal_ life. Note my sarcasm, J.J." Alice said.

"Let's go to Macys." Julie said.

About 5minutes after entering the store, Julie said, "Found it, Ali!"

She held up a pink Kenneth Cole REACTION ruched halter bikini. Alice smiled and nodded.

"You shop at my speed and your still human. I need to check your family tree." Alice stated.

"You got a black bikini. A basic that will look stunning on you." Julie said.

"Yes I did, and now for dresses for the Fall Ball at school in NYC." Alice said.

"Jessica McClintock ball gowns." Julie and Alice squealed.

Julie picked out her dress. It was red with a lace-crossed ribbon back and thick straps. Alice's dress was a royal blue strapless dress with a laced-crossed ribbon back.

"Jackets or wraps, Ali?" Julie asked.

"Well DUH, JJ!" Alice answered, holding two wraps.

One was red and the other was royal blue.

"We still have shoes before we can goof off Julie Josephine." Alice said.

"I know it's about a year away, but I want to look at the wedding gowns while we're in here." Julie said.

"Fine, I wanted to anyways." Alice giggled.

A/N: What did you think? And be honest. I'll update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I didn't like any of those, Alice" Julie said.

"Let's go ride those coasters. Then we can get you some food. " Alice said.

After riding the rides, the girls went to a place called _The Rainforest Cafe_.

"The plane leaves back to NYC in two hours. We'll have enough time to run to the airport." Alice said as they sat at their table.

"Run?! Ali, are you nuts?! We don't have the guys to help us carry stuff!" Julie whisper yelled.

"Don't worry, J.J., I bought some suitcases to put our stuff in." Alice said.

"Good idea, Ali." Julie said.

Three hours later, the girls were walking into the apartment in NYC. The guys were playing chess. Jasper was losing severely. Masen had 90% of his game pieces. As Alice and Julie sat to watch the rest of the game, Masen said, "Check Mate."

"Edward and I taught him, sweetie. You'll never win." Alice taunted.

"I can only beat Emmett and Rosalie. Even Esme, Nessie and Jake beat me at chess." Jasper said.

"You're right about that. I've won all the times we've played." Masen said.

"Don't rub it in." Jasper said.

"It's not nice, Masen." Julie said.

"I'm sorry, Pixie. I noticed you finished your homework. Your really fast." Masen said.

"I've got a very high IQ. Plus I already knew the answers." Julie said with a smirk.

"Lucky you. I had to remember all the answers that I learned years ago while I was home schooled. " Masen whined.

"I'm good with math because I had to work in the payroll office when Ren, Sam, and I still owned our dad's Christmas tree Co." Julie said.

"You're about as sassy as me, too. I wonder if..." Alice began.

"Your sister's son in-law was one of my distant cousins. He's dead now, but he divorced your niece after 15 years of marriage." Julie said.

"Wow, that's cool. We we're family and now we're not. That's a good thing, too!" Alice giggled.

"Yes, and we all know why." Julie said gazing up at Masen.

Masen kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. Julie walked off to get ready to go to sleep. Masen went over to the book case, he picked out a medical journal and started to read.

"Alice, our little boy is all grown up. It seems that yesterday was when we found out about that it was possible for vampires to have kids." Jasper said.

"He's more like his dad every day. I still don't know why I was so scared about him going into the war when he did. I know that he can't get hurt, but I still get scared about things with my oldest baby boy. Lucas takes after his uncle so much that I think I wasn't there enough for him and that I have a favorite, and I swear Roslynn is not my daughter but Rosalie's sometimes." Alice said.

"You are a great mom and you don't have favorites. Your siblings do. I never want you to doubt that ever again." Jasper said, intertwining his and Alice's fingers.

"Can I go shopping in Paris next week?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing, Darlin'. As long as you're happy I'm happy. I mean that literally." Jasper told her.

"Thank you, Jasper." Alice said.

"I think I might teach Masen how to play the fiddle and the guitar. He already plays three other instruments plus he can sing, so why not add two more. I can teach him to play Country and Bluegrass music." Jasper said.

"We can start tomorrow, Dad." Masen said from his chair by the book case.

"Good, tomorrow is Saturday. I can take my time teaching instead of cutting the 5 minutes of home work time out of the lesson." Jasper said.

Alice and Masen just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Julie woke to the sound of a fiddle. She heard the sound of _If You're Gonna Play in Texas. _She looked out her door and saw Jasper playing a fiddle. He handed it to Masen. Masen played the tune flawlessly. Julie noticed that Jasper was singing the song as Masen played.

"If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band  
That lead guitar is hot but not for "Lousiana Man"  
So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance  
If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

I remember down in Houston we were puttin' on a show  
When a cowboy in the back stood up and yelled, "Cotton-Eyed Joe"!  
He said, "We love what you're doin', boys don't get us wrong  
There's just somethin' missin' in your song"

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band  
That lead guitar is hot but not for "Lousiana Man"  
So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance  
If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

So we dusted off our boots and put our cowboy hats on straight  
Them Texans raised the roof when Jeff opened up his case  
You say y'all all wanna two-step  
You say ya wanna doe-si-doe  
Well, here's your fiddlin' song before we go

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band  
That lead guitar is hot but not for "Lousiana Man"  
So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance  
If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band  
That lead guitar is hot but not for "Lousiana Man"  
So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance  
If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band"

"Just learning or are you practicing." Julie asked.

Both guys jumped about a mile in the air.

"A bit of both. I'm about to sing while Masen plays the acoustic guitar and Jasper plays fiddle." Alice said.

"_Mississippi Girl _ sang buy a Mississippi girl." Julie said.

"Yep!" was the only reply Julie got.

"Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi  
To the big stage I'm singing on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I really always been

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasing dreams, yeah

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't big headed from a little bit of fame  
I still like wearing my old ball cap  
Ride my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl  
oohh  
Mississippi girl  
Mississippi girl  
yeah yeah  
oo ohh

Mississippi girl" Alice sang.

"Line 5 in the chorus is false, Mom." Masen said.

"It was for about two years. You were such a 'momma's boy' when you were little." Alice said.

"Don't you mean 'are' instead of 'were' , Alice?" Jasper said, grinning.  
"Do you hear that?" Masen asked his parents.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" a voice sang.

Masen looked around and saw Julie playing an acoustic guitar. She was singing.

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"What is it, did I surprise you?" she asked.

"Yes you did. I didn't know." Masen said.

"I know all about you, but you know little about me." Julie said.

"Care to tell us more about you?" Masen asked.

"I was born on October 31, 1991. My parents were Giada and Dimitri Goldenburg. My ancestry dates back to Russia and Italy." at the mention of Italy the other three went wide-eyed," My father owned a large tree farm. We were rich, and thanks to me, that never changed. When I was 10, my parents divorced. Mom moved me and my three sisters to Dallas ,Texas. We lived there for a year when we were attacked by Maria. She was hungry and killed our mother. Lacey was with her. She was killed ,too. _I_ was acting like the oldest sister from then on. I still do." Julie said.

"Halloween baby, that's cool." Jasper said.

"As strange as it my be, Samantha and Serenity were both born on that day as well. Lacey was born 12:01 A.M. on November 1st." Julie said.

"Doomed to Death!" Alice shrieked, "Three children of separate ages but identical birthdays born of one mother are said to be doomed to have a quick death. If a fourth is born the day won't be the same but the fourth will die soon and quickly." Alice said.

"So Sam, Ren, and Julie were meant to be vampires. Because Lacey was born, she was to die sooner than the average like our family's type of people." Jasper said, laughing.

"You mean abnormal people, and you're 100% right!" Julie said.

They laughed until Masen asked a question that he'd almost forgotten.

"Was that song about me?" he asked.

_**A/N: I own none of the songs in this chapter or Twilight. Alabama, Faith Hill, Stephine Meyer, and Taylor Swift do. What did you think? Review or Review. Take your pick. :D, :P, ^0^.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**"Yes it was. I still haven't told you one thing. My full first name is Juliet. I never use it because in kindergarten a girl teased me saying that I'd wind up dead when **_**she**_** would be rich and have everything. She was saying I'd die and she'd have my fortune. I don't know how she got that, but she did." Julie said.**

**"But you'll be dead and rich if you think about it." Masen said.**

**"I know that. I just was afraid of being teased." Julie said.**

**"I know that I hate being called Mary Alice, so I guess I know where you're coming from." Alice said.**

**"I feel your worry." Jasper said.**

**Alice gave him a "not funny" look. The day was boring compared to that. Well it was. Just a few hours had past when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Hi, I'm inviting you four to my pool party tonight. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but you just started at Manhattan Magnet yesterday." said Bree Davis.**

**"OK, see you later." Julie said.**

**"Bye bye." Alice added.**

**"See anything that she's going to try." Masen said.**

**"She and Gabi will try to push Julie into the pool, they will wear very low cut red and blue string bikinis, and will try to..." Alice began before letting out a gasp.**

**"What is it ,Alice?" Jasper asked.**

**"They are going to try to set Alice's bathing suit on fire! They will kill her if they do that. I can't see her future after that." Julie said.**

**A look of horror swept over their faces.**

**"If we don't go, it might be safer for could always go shopping. Rosalie's birthday is next week." Julie said.**

**"I like that idea better than going and me dying." Alice said.**

**They went shopping and found Rosalie's present. It was a new black dress. Alice had mentioned Rosalie had blood stains on her old one. When they returned home, they found the house empty. A note had been placed on the coffee table in the "living" room: **

**Dear Julie and Alice, **

**We went hunting and will be back before midnight.**

**love,**

**Jasper and Masen.**

**"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Alice." Julie said.**

**"Good night, Julie." Alice said.**

**When Julie woke up, she wasn't in her room in NYC any more. She looked around and realized where she was.**

**_A/N: Where do you think she is?_**


	10. Cast ListAN

"Cast List"

Julie Goldenburg......Rachel Leigh Cook

Jennifer Dawson......Hilary Duff

Masen Hale......Chase Crawford

Alice Cullen......Ashley Green

Jasper Hale......Jackson Rathbone

Rosalie Swan......Niki Reed

Emmett Cullen......Kellen Lutz

Carlisle Cullen......Peter Facinelli

Esme Cullen......Elizabeth Reaser

(Aro...... Michle Sheen

Marcus......Christopher Heyerdahl.

Tabitha......Holly Marie Combs

To see pictures of Volturi use .)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm home in Forks. Where's Alice gone to? Was it all a dream?" Julie wondered aloud.

"It wasn't a dream, Pixie. The Volturi decided to fly the white flag." Masen said.

"They gave up?" Julie asked.

"Well they gave up on you. Carlisle is working on Serenity and Samantha. They sent someone to find Ren. Her name is Veronica. She has a sister who was changed in 1698 by Jasper. Her name is Emma. Veronica was changed a few years later in Chicago, Illinois by Carlisle. He's lived there twice and both times he changed someone. She was furious with him for not changing her child as well. He won't ever change someone against their will unless they're dying and have no other option. This was a two year old girl who was in perfect healthy. She had a few scrapes and bruises from a bad accident. A horse had broke from the buggy that they were riding in, and the buggy toppled into a ditch. She was dying, but the child was fine. She stayed for a few days and then her child died of an infection. She swore she'd have her revenge on him. Now she has her chance." Masen said.

"If my sisters get hurt...scratch that, if Sam gets hurt then you're BBQ." Julie said.

"What about Serenity?" Masen asked.

"She can't move without getting hurt. She trips over flat surfaces!" Julie answered.

"Bella did that when she was human. Couldn't even open her birthday present without cutting herself. That's what caused Edward to make us leave. I attacked her after her blood spilled. But I've gained control since then." Jasper said from the doorway.

"Edward let Serenity drive. They ended up in Florida." Alice said with a smile.

"Is he crazy! She'll wreck the car!" Julie yelled.

"He's a little bit crazy, but we blame Bella for that. He had a nervous break down a few times when she was human." Jasper said.

"A few times? Was she that accident prone?" Julie asked.

"Yes, about ten times since she had met us. She hasn't had any near-death accidents since she was changed." Alice said.

After some laughs, Julie felt tiered and went back to sleep. She woke up and found a note on her nightstand. It was from Masen.

"Dear Pixie,

If you're reading this, then I'm still at the main house waiting for Edward and Bella. You probably saw that I was going to take you to dinner tonight, so I guess I'll see you at seven.

Love you forever,

Masen Hale"

She heard the front door open.

"I'm home, if anybody is here." Sereninty's voice chimed.

"I'm in my closet, Ren. how was the Gulf?" she asked.

"As if you don't know." I replied.

"O.K., yeah, I know about your..."

To be continued...


End file.
